Sexual Behavior
by hydekll
Summary: Sleep is nice, but not when it lasts 4 years. Making it hard to come back to reality. In Nel's case it's even worse she has sisters that plan to make it all better for her. Sex ed class and naked dancing with a stranger.
1. The facts of life

**DISCLAIMER: The_ characters in this little story of mine are based on a fantastic anime called Bleach. I do not own that work of art so sad but true._**

**_Without further ado please ENJOY MY IMAGINATION!_**

Chapter 1 The Facts of life

I am happy in my own way, I may not be that girl that jumps up and down for no apparent reason but to jump up and down, and I may not be the girl that squeals at silly stuff for the sake of squealing and I may not know what my smile looks like personally but Hell considering my past I think I'm the happiest person on the damn planet.

The name's Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but most people just call me Nel. There really isn't anything too special about me, I like to think of myself as ordinary, bland; as in move on people not much to see here. But if you were to ask my two sisters and my dad they would tell you I'm the most amazing person on the planet.

But they're bias wouldn't you agree?

Ah, Well let's see what else about me. I used to have long wavy sea green hair that reached to the small of my back, but about a week ago I chopped it all off. Now it's a short sea green pixie do. The long hair really wasn't my idea but then again when you spend four years of your life in a coma nothing really is your idea.

Now let's see what else about me oh, yeah I have hazel eyes, which used to be my favorite feature about myself but now I have a rather large scar going down the center of my face from my forehead to the tip of my nose. So, needless to say I haven't seen my eyes in a long while.

Right after I recovered from the coma I tried to cover up the nasty scar or at least draw attention away from it by getting a tattoo across my face, it was nothing more than a crimson line that ran beneath my eyes. But of course that only attracted more attention to my face. Not a smart move on my part.

"Okay Mizz Oder." He was a round sort of fella the guy talking to me. He had a bald spot dead center of his head and he had a mustache that reminded me of the monopoly guy. Hmm, interesting. "Mizz Oddell." Mister Simmons as he liked to call himself was struggling a little bit with my last name like most people do. I smiled at him ya know that unnerving kind of smile where you know the person is faking it but you just don't want to admit to them that you know. Yeah that one.

"It's Okay Mr. Simmons." I said raising my hand to silence him, shaking my head at the same time. "Just call me Nel. Most people do anyway." The round man looked relieve to say the least as he sat back down. We were sitting in his closet sized office. He didn't have much in there besides his desk, his own chair, my chair, a couple of pictures on his desk, his desktop computer and a manilla folder with my name written on it.

"Okay Miss Nel." I guess he just couldn't drop the formalities to save his life oh well. "You are all set to start the beginning of the fall term." He stood up so did I. He extended his hand for me to shake and I did so obligingly.

"Oh Nel this is awesome." My younger sister Orihime squealed a few minutes later. Now that is a girl that squeals for not apparent reason but to squeal, but I love her all the same.

They met me outside the registrar's office and when I came out they started bombarding me with questions I didn't really feel like answering. As it were we were currently walking towards Rangiku's two door Scion parked across campus.

"Do you have your schedule?" Rangiku asked me, blinking her eyes knowingly.

Well, shit how was I supposed to know that I was supposed to ask for that before I left Mr. Round man's office. I haven't been in a real school in….in a long time dammit. I shrugged my shoulders and then shook my head. Rangiku flipped her long red-orange hair. She was gorgeous to say the least a nice full rack that made the boys drool, nice slim waist, nice legs, nice arms, nice pretty white smile and big blue eyes, yup like I said she was gorgeous.

"Oh Neliel what are we going to do with you?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. She smiled warmly at me. Of course she understood why I didn't have it but it didn't stop her from giving me shit about it. I shrugged again to her question and she smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Orihime the younger of us three began to giggle. Oh did I forget to mention she's also the girl that giggles for no reason but to giggle. She was a red head too although a little lighter than Rangiku. She was also blessed in the boob department. Her hips were slightly wider than Rangiku's but still smaller than my own. She was a girl of average height and although she could turn heads and make the boys trip over their own feet it was almost like she was completely oblivious to it (Rangiku would argue so was I), and she always walked like she was floating on air. Today was no exception, she was wearing a white strapless summer dress and gold flat open toed sandals. I gotta say I totally envied her.

"Oh poo, I wanted to see if you got that sex class I signed you up for. They say the guy who teaches it is a real. Hmm how can I say it, sex icon, sex god, sex rock star. Sexy as hell and not to mention he's extremely liberal and open to just about everything." Rangiku was beaming as she told me all of this.

"If he is so amazing why don't you take the class?" That came out a tad bit more sarcastic than I meant I gotta say I was rather proud of myself in that moment.

"Becauuuuse, it's only open to Pysch majors which I am not." Rangiku grabbed me by my left hand as she walked along side me. Well, she was working on her second degree she might as well just go for three right?

The sun was blazing down on me and I turned my face up in reaction, of course Rangiku would think the expression was meant for her not the sun.

"Ya know you missed out on your fun years because of your coma and it's high time you catch up." Well damn, that's putting it blunt. Can you tell Rangiku is known as the honest one in our bunch.

"I don't need to catch up, I'm fine in the…." I did a quick scan of the area, the campus was buzzing with students seeing how it was the middle of the day. "bedroom." I made sure to say that part extremely low. But of course my desire to keep my sex life a secret totally went over Rangiku's head.

"You've slept with one guy and he wasn't even that good. I don't think that qualifies as fine." Insert me face palming here, how embarrassing I'm sure my perfect peached color face was blazing a nice shade of tomato red at the moment. "It's okay. If we can't turn you out by the end of summer, I'm sure he will in the fall." Rangiku bumped my left side with her hip and I looked up at her questionably she only continued smiling but didn't offer much else to what she meant.

"Do you know what the hell she's going on about?" I turned to my right, Orihime nodded. "Care to share?" I asked and she shook her head. I need to say how much I hate surprises and those two whores knew that.

Six weeks later I found myself in a airport bound for Lima Peru. My dad had me in the biggest bear hug of my life, while my arms hung limply at my side hoping that he would get the picture to let me go.

"Da-Dad." I tapped his back between his shoulders blades with my right hand.

"Look out fer sharks, okay." He said, kissing my right ear.

"Yup."

"And don't go sleeping in hostels, They have bed bugs."

"Yup." He had told me all of this already and if memory serves me right he's going to tell me next not to eat anything from street vendors.

"And don't go eating stuff from the street vendors." I couldn't help it I had to roll my eyes but it's okay he didn't see it, because I was still in the bear hug, my chin resting on his right shoulder and because he was so tall I had to stand on the tip of my toes to do that.

"Yup." He finally released me and I took in a huge gulp of air.

My dad looked a young 44 of course he was developing some crows feet at the corner of his eyes but the rest of his face was as smooth as a baby's bottom. He had a full head of soft light baby blue hair with a silver streak in the front. He had the biggest and brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. When I was a kid I used to call him kool-aid eyes just because they reminded me of the blue kool-aid we sometimes drank. He also had green tattooed lines underneath his eyes, don't ask me why they were there they've been there since I can remember. It was still early in the morning; like before the sun was up early. So, my Dad was sporting gray jogging pants a white t-shirt black leather nike shower shoes and white socks.

He flashed me his award winning smile, which looked strangely devilish. He was nervous and he was trying to pass it off as a smile. And then he pulled me in for another hug around my neck.

"Daddy!" Okay that sounded whiney.

"You're going to make them miss their plane Grimm." Ichigo walked up to us. He was my sisters father and my father's lover. He placed a hand on my Dad's shoulder and the man reluctantly let me go.

"Thanks Ichi." I said when my dad finally let me go. I thought my old man was going to tear up but he didn't he just looked at me with the most solemn expression ever. I swear he hasn't always been this way. If you nearly lost your only child in a car wreck and then had to watch them live on life support for four years you would be a tad bit over protective too wouldn't you?

Ichigo nodded and gave me a soft smile.

"Come mere kiddo." He said, he hugged me kissing the top of my head. I could tolerate this hug mainly because it didn't cut off my main air supply. Ichigo pulled back and he caressed the side of my face with his palm. He had already said goodbye to my sisters, I guess it was my turn.

This man was the same age as my father but about two weeks older. He had a full head of orange hair that he wore messy with strands falling in his face and a bit past his neck. He finally released me stepping back. He was wearing black netted basketball shorts a white t-shirt and red flip flops. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his shorts jiggling his car keys.

"Now take care of your sisters, you know they get into trouble without you." He said with a smile and then he winked one of those chocolate brown eyes at me.

So the seven hour flight to Lima wasn't eventful thank god because I'm terrified of flying. I still didn't know what the hell we were going to be doing in Peru for the next three months or where we would be staying or how we were going to be surviving our dad's weren't rich to say the least.

"Welcome, blah blah." Yeah that was all I got I'm still learning spanish you see. So all I could understand was welcome. She had the curliest blonde hair I had ever seen and it was tied back in a sort of low ball with a couple of strands falling into her face. She was wearing a royal blue suit with a white blouse underneath. She blinked over at me with her big blue eyes, she was younger than me I think.

"Oh Nel she wants to know if you don't mind mentoring." Rangiku asked me. I was shocked and I'm sure my mouth was hanging open, I looked utterly stupid.

"Uh-Uhm-Uh." Rangiku rolled her eyes at me for my lack of speech and then turned back to the woman rambling off in spanish. We stayed in that reception area of that run down building with the dirty mint green walls and no A.C, for all of thirty minutes I counted every second of it too, because it was so uncomfortable there.

Rangiku had found us a small apartment and the rent wasn't too bad and we were able to pay on a monthly basis. It had a room attached to a kitchen that was separated by a breakfast bar. There was a single brown tattered sofa off to the right a gray wooden coffee table and a small large backed t.v in front of that. Behind the t.v was a single large rectangular window. Yes this place was cozy to say the least.

Upon inspection of our even cozier kitchen we found a couple of pots and pans a set of dishes in the cabinet and set of silverware in the drawers. There were a couple of white appliances scattered about the counter as if someone had just taken them out of their boxes and placed them there not bothering to plug any of them in.

"Oh I want this room!" Orihime squealed from down the short narrow hall. Thankfully the small apartment had three bedrooms. They were arranged with two bedrooms across the hall from each other with the third dead center at the end of the hall. My younger sister was standing in the doorway of the room to the left. I peered over her left shoulder with Rangiku looking over her right.

The room wasn't much to see. A full side bed set off to the side up against the wall near the door of the room. The bed spread was an ugly orange, pink and white striped color, the pillows were a light blue. There were two long rectangular windows on the opposite window with vertical blinds. Below each window were two, five drawer dressers. And that was all but then again what else could fit in the room. I turned around to the room that was across the hall it was rather plain looking and its comforter set was all white and it was set up the same way as the one across the hall.

"I'll take this one." I said to Rangiku who was looking over my shoulder.

"It can do with a spice of color." She said and I clicked my tongue and looked at her sideways. "But it's your room so do with it what you want." Rangiku turned on her heels and stomped down to the last remaining room and as she stepped in and started to close the door behind her a thought occurred to me.

"Hey where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall on this floor." She slammed the door. Great I hope the damn bathroom didn't have an open shower-head floor plan now that would suck.

After we settled in my sisters thought it would be best to get acquainted with the night life of Lima. Another one of those things I wasn't comfortable with. Look I wouldn't call myself shy but there were certain things I wasn't comfortable with because while my two sisters had their fill of partying at their friends house or going to school dances during there teen years I spent that time in a coma. I love to dance, I love music, it's a way to escape but when ever I'm in a club scene or even a party scene I feel like the odd man out or like a fool like I'm doing the wrong thing.

After freshening up in the community bathroom, which did have an open-shower floor plan, I found myself taking a rather long time to get ready.

"Nel are you almost ready?" Rangiku knocked once and then entered. My suitcase was lying open on the floor all my clothes were all over my bed, my female products were splayed out on the top of one of the dressers. I was wearing nothing but black laced underwear.

"No." I grumbled out and Rangiku huffed in annoyance walking over to me. I rolled my eyes at her not because she barged into my room but because of the lack of material covering her body. She had her hair up in a messy do and she was wearing brown shorts that barely covered her ass, and black thigh high boots and nothing else. Her breast were flapping freely as she bounced into my room. Rangiku picked up a little black mini-skirt she had purchased for me days before, the tags were still on it.

"Here wear this dearie." She pulled the tag off and handed it to me, I turned up my nose. "Wear it!" I snatched it away and begrudgingly slip the little fabric on. No surprise when it stopped mid thigh and I had an inkling that I would be pulling it down all night. She tossed me the backless silver sequined garment that would be masquerading as my top. It tied around my neck and lower back by four black strings. I removed my bra it clashed terribly with the top. Finally she helped me into a pair of shoes she bought to match the little black skirt. A pair of laced strapped five inch heeled shoes. Good thing the front part of the shoe had a platform or I would've had a lot of problems walking in them. "You look sexy my dear."

"I look like a whore." I said with a roll of my eyes looking down at my self and then Rangiku smacked me on my ass.

"Ah, where we're going that doesn't really matter." This made me quirk an eyebrow.

"Don't tell her nothing Rani!" Orihime squealed from the door she clapped her hands together when I turned around I meant to ask her what the hell was she talking about, but my voice got caught in my throat.

My little sister didn't look little at all. Her long orange hair was clipped by a red hair clip falling over her left shoulder soft curls composed her pony tail. She was wearing a tight penciled strapless dress that was just as short as my skirt that had a gold zipper going up the left side. Her breast looked as if they were going to spill right out the top if she exhaled with too much force. And her feet were in six inch red mary jane suede shoes. On her left wrist was a gold and crystal bracelet.

"Oh I won't, I believe in surprises." Rangiku flipped her hair as she walked towards my door. "Put on your jewelry if you want. I'm going to go put on my top and we can go."

Did I mention I hate surprises. After Rangiku put on a loose fitting black glittering top without a bra might I add, we piled in to the backseat of a cab. With me squished between the two of them. Rangiku garbled spanish gibberish and then we were on our way.

"I must say Nel your haircut is really starting to wear on me." Rangiku said to me she was sitting to my right and she reached up to smooth down the sides of my head. I shook my head trying to shake her hands off me.

"Thanks low maintenance." I grumbled out, I was getting nervous about our destination. We eventually slowed to a stop in front of a club a few minutes later. The sound of the music drifted out onto the street and I can say the beat was very inviting. Rangiku paid the man and then stepped out first followed by me and our other sister.

The windows were blacked out and a large man stood at an open door, I think we were late arriving because no one was standing outside either that or no one was inside I preferred the latter.

Rangiku walked up to the large man in shades. It was night what the hell was in shades for. He was wearing black dockers and a black silk shirt the top four buttons open and a pair of black sandals. As my older sister began speaking in spanish I took a look around. Noticing that this was a hot strip. Across the street was another club with a rather long line strobes dancing from the top part of the brick stone. Next to it was a bar with patrons sitting outside on a makeshift patio at round tables chatting and drinking there beverages. Cars were speeding pass us, we must have been in what was considered downtown Lima. I turned back to the club we were to enter to check out the name but before I could, Orihime was pulling me by my elbow. Before I entered I saw a sign in one of the blacked out windows that read.

**LA ROPA ES OPCIONAL**

My eyes shot open so wide I thought they were going to bug out of my skull. I didn't understand a lot of spanish but I knew the word Ropa it meant clothes and opcional looked a lot like the word optional. Oh my god they wouldn't. Would they?

I started to pull away from Orihime.

"Come on Nelly you're gonna have fun." She began to giggle. I began to struggle a little harder and Rangiku noticed taken a hold of my other arm and pulling me a long. Dammit if those two hookers weren't strong together.

The front entrance entered into a narrow passage way and down the ways was a lone black swinging padded door with a circular window. I could see red light from the window and the walls vibrated from the music blaring from inside the club. I was practically been dragged now, down that hallway my skirt riding up my firm plump ass but I didn't care. I looked back at the bouncer who was chuckling looking at me. Fuck that guy!

We finally burst through the door and I instantly closed my eyes.

"Oh you're such a baby!" Rangiku said pinching one of my cheeks. "Open your eyes Nel." I shook my head. "It's not what you're thinking." She spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah what am I thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know." She responded.

"Everyone's naked aren't they?" I asked and it sounded like another whine.

"No." Rangiku said matter of factly and I could hear Orihime giggle. I opened one eye and scanned the room. It was set up just like a club I saw a bar, a D.J. Places for people to sit and it wasn't empty like I hoped it would be in fact it was nearly full to capacity. And to my utter shock and annoyance everybody indeed was naked. I gasped and then turned to glare at Rangiku.

"You said-" I began.

"Everyone isn't naked. We still have our clothes on." She responded wistfully. Sarcastic skank.

"Not me!" Orihime squealed I turned to look at her and she had already wormed her way out of that little dress and was walking over to a clothing check area and handing the tall slender woman with short gray hair her dress. She left on her red heels though how thoughtful. She turned towards the dance floor and began bouncing to the beat and her twins on her chest began flapping in the breeze. I know my face had to be beet red.

"Okay it's just you now." I heard Rangiku and when I turned around she had stripped down to her birthday suit. "I told you it didn't matter how short your skirt was." She slapped me on my ass again and I yelped this time. Then she left me there at the entrance.

I thought about running for the exit, I could call a taxi. But I didn't speak spanish, I had no money and I had no idea where we lived. I could just go stand outside, but then that would leave me with weird bouncer guy. I mean he isn't so bad, he obviously has a good sense of humor. I wonder if he speaks english. This is downtown Lima, it's kind of touristy right. I could go to the other clubs and then there's that bar. Oh yes my father would have a field day if he knew I went to some bar or club by myself. But-

"You look like a fish out of water." I froze and my body stiffened. "But you are so beautiful." Oh jeez someone tell me how to breath. That voice was cool as water, as smooth and fine as silk and the way each word rolled off the tongue made my stomach do somersaults. "My apologies do you not speak english well then-" He started speaking in spanish. And I hiccuped my disbelief his spanish was just as beautiful as his english but then again I don't speak spanish so how would I know that. He stood in front of me in his glorious birthday suit. All 6'1" of him. He had a rather slim physique but his torso was chiseled, his arms were toned I dare not look down to see his legs. No no. He had the most brilliant shade of purple silver hair from what I could tell in the red lighting. He kept it cut short his hair, but the longer parts near the top of his head were curled. He was looking at me intently with his icy blue eyes as he spoke in a language I didn't understand.

"Gin." He said finally and that threw my intention back to his voice.

"What." I blubbered out like an idiot.

"Oh so you do speak english. Hmm." He said he raised a hand to rub his chin. "I'm beginning to think you are toying with me. My name is Gin, beautiful one." I blushed and lowered my head smiling like an idiot. I felt his fingers on my chin and he nudge my head upwards. "I can see I may not be what you're looking for tonight so I'll leave you alone." I shook my head but he continued to speak. "But would you at least tell me your name."

"It's Nel." My voice came out a lot stronger than I felt inside. This man reeked confidence. And I liked it.

"Thank you." He said smiling, it was a closed mouth sort of smile and it stretched across his face oddly enough it reminded me of my father's. Gin began to turn away.

"Wait!" He looked back at me one eyebrow arched. "You're not bothering me."

"Then I must have stunned you." I nodded sheepishly. He chuckled I could see but I really couldn't hear it over the music. "First time at a clothing optional bar."

"Can you tell." I said biting down on my lip and looking around at the patrons of the establishment.

"Yes, yes I can." He spoke drawing my attention back to him.

"My sisters brought me here and then ditched me." That came out rather bitter but hell it was the truth and that's how I felt.

"Shame on them." He half smiled when he said that. I couldn't tell if he was on their side or mine but at the moment it didn't matter. "You know there isn't anything shameful about being nude." To that I rolled my eyes. Really dude. "But if you prefer to stay in your clothes there is nothing shameful about that either." Okay what game is he playing at. "But walking around nude in public can be a very liberating experience." Rolling my eyes again. "No one here will judge you either way, but you should know there is a no video or flash photography rule, if you do decide." I looked at him questionably. I just couldn't figure him out. I've had many guys run game on me before and I gotta say this sounded nothing like it. "How can I make you feel more comfortable?" Oh he's good.

"You can't." That came out snappy, but I needed him to know no matter how beautiful I thought he was he wasn't going to get me to take off my clothes that easy.

"Alright then. Do you dance?" I nodded. "Will you dance with me?"

"Naked?"

"Well I would be but you don't have to be." He said extending a hand for me to take. He seem genuine enough and I hesitated for a second before taking the hand offered.

The song playing was a slow one and I wish I had been paying attention to that because when we reached the wooden dance floor Gin pulled me close to him wrapping a slender arm around my waist and then taking my hand within his own. My eyes shot open, the skirt was really really short and I could feel his friend in his southern regions rubbing against my thigh as we began to sway side to side. Now should I be offended that he wasn't hard or should I be grateful.

"How old are you Nel?" He asked dipping his head to speak into my left ear pulling me from my train of thought.

"Well...well." I began stumbling over my words. His friend was still rubbing across my thighs swaying side to side as he swayed side to side. He had to know I was embarrassed and he was gracious enough to ignore it.

"I'm 44." He said, and I pulled back I looked into his face to see if that was a lie. He twirled me. "Does that bother you?" He asked I shook my head.

"You don't look a day over 30." I responded honestly. He looked really good for his age.

"Thank-you." He said using the hand he had placed around my waist to sweep some stray imaginary stands of my hair from face. "I like your hair." He said. Oh he was good indeed.

"I'm 24." I said, and then without my permission my head decided to rest on his shoulder.

"Well I knew you were around that age. You're a beautiful 24." Well hell this guy might get more than just me losing a few pieces of clothing if he keeps this up.

"Thanks but I know my scar-" I began.

"What scar?" He asked calmly. Oh Ho! Well now. "If you mean the one going down the center of your face that connects to that interesting tattoo, I guessed that's a secret and a past you rather not get into on the first night. And besides it doesn't take away from your beauty. You should work on that confidence. Joven." I looked up at him that last word was foreign to me. "Spanish." He said giving me another twirl before I could ask him what it meant. "I must admit." He said taking me back up in his arms and I also must admit I was beginning to forget that he was naked as well as everyone else in the place. "I would love to see you without these." he tugged at the hem of my top. "Let's make a game of it Joven. Do you agree?" I nodded, well obviously my head wasn't listening to itself. No I don't agree.

The music changed to something up beat something I knew although it was in complete spanish I still liked the song. Danza Kudoro by Don Omar. I pulled away from Gin and threw my hands up above my head and began swaying to the hypnotic beat. He liked the song too and he had no problem keeping up with me. He pulled me closer turning me around as our hips began to move in unison with each other.

"Tell me when you're uncomfortable." His hand cupped the back of my neck while the other snaked around my waist and down my front resting on my inner thigh we began to move up and down and the hand on my thigh took a firm grasp of my flesh. And I stiffened. I felt his lips on the shell of my ear. It was getting hotter in that club. "Uncomfortable Joven." I steadied my breathing and tried to lose my self in the song before shaking my head no. Then the hand at my neck began to work at the tie around my neck and before I knew it my breast were exposed, I closed my eyes calmly and tried to pretend like it didn't bother me. He undid the other tie and then turned me back around to face him, slinging my top over his bare shoulder.

I didn't stop moving to the beat of the song and neither did he and as he hooked his index fingers into the sides of my skirt. I began swaying my hips side to side to the beat as he worked my skirt down. I looked up at the ceiling. It was block cement, it had been painted black and lights had been streamed across to give the appearance of twinkling stars. Gin was on his haunches now his hands working up the sides of my legs as I continued to move my body to the song. I began to tremble I was so nervous. I was standing in the middle of a club full of naked people in a country far from my home. I was contemplating grabbing the remaining part of my dignity and running as far as I could from this place. His hands reached my black lace panties and he paused. My head snapped forward and I looked down at him, his lips were moving but I couldn't really hear him but I could read his lips just fine. He was asking for permission.

"Uncomfortable Joven?"

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed that. So click on the link and tell me what ya think!


	2. It's the little things

_**A/N:** I forgot to say that this story is very hmm how can I put it….liberal in nature. It is also based on two very real people. Although the circumstances of this story never happened for these individuals I'm going to make their dream come true nonetheless. So, this is for you girl that wants to be free. And Dr. Guy that lives without bounds. Now show her how it's done ;)_

Chapter 2 It's the little things

"Uncomfortable Joven?" He repeated.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I am I've never done anything like this before and no one can get over their body image issues in one night after meeting an attractive man. That just a ridiculous thought by itself.

"No." Wait what the hell was I saying. Before I could object to my own damn self my laced underwear was being snaked down my thighs, over my knees and down the rest of my legs. Gin had latched onto my hazel with cool blue ones. And yes funny enough I expected to feel embarrassed under that gaze but I didn't and before I knew it I was stepping out of my underwear.

He stood up and handed my clothes to a person that worked at the club. I really hope I get them back later.

"I think you can leave on your shoes." Gin had a half smirk on his face when he said that to me, placing his hands on my bare hips. I looked down at him for the first time just as he was closing the distance between us and I must say he had very nice size package down below but it still wasn't standing at attention.

Okay now I was starting to get a little offended because his lack of erection was doing nothing for my self confidence. I also noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. So I guess he believed if he was going to go buff he was going to go all the way. I looked back up at him.

"You're nice to look at." My voice sounded more confident than how I felt inside.

"You mean for an old man." He spoke in response.

"You're not that old." He chuckled and then turned me away from him. His arms wrapping around my front as we continued to move to the beat of the song.

This new change in position had me feeling exposed. My right hands instinctively cupping in front of my lower female regions. Gin's hands covered mine and he brought his head down so that he could talk into my left ear.

"It's okay you have nothing to worry about. You're beautiful Joven and besides no one is staring at us."

Truthfully he was right I had been worried about those things and with a quick scan of the room I noticed everyone was either engrossed in dancing to the song or conversation off to the side. Even my sisters who had found two rather attractive young partners weren't paying me any attention. I looked back at the man and smiled he raised an eyebrow at me. I just decided he was good for me well at least for tonight.

We stayed on the floor for three other songs before I demanded alcohol. Gin laughed apparently he doesn't drink. Hmm interesting. We found a table off in a corner it was small and circular and it came up to my breast line. Gin and I were standing across the table from each other. He had decided to lean on the table with his elbows his chin resting on his closed clasped hands. I was swaying to another upbeat song nursing a screwdriver in a lowball glass through a skinny red straw.

I can't say my nerves had entirely went away with my current predicament but I can say I was comfortable with Gin and so long as I kept my eyes and or concentration on him it was easy to forget everyone else.

"OH MY GOD!" Rangiku's voice was unmistakable to say the least. "When did you get naked?" Thank god for the blaring music or she would have totally drawn the whole attention of the club. I rolled my eyes and Gin chuckled standing up as he did so.

"That's old news Rani." I said knowingly turning around to not just face one of my sisters but both of them. Rangiku put her hands on her bare hips and shifted her weight to her left leg to glare at me.

"Snippy aren't we?" She asked and I hoped that question was rhetorical because I wasn't answering it.

"Who's the old guy?" Orihime asked and my mouth fell open.

"Jeez Hime tact heard of it." I spat at her. Gin walked around me and extended a hand to Orihime his shoulders were shaking he must have been chuckling again. I gotta say the guy knows how to take things in stride.

"Gin and you?" He was very cordial to the girl that just called him old.

"I'm Orihime." She placed a hand on her chest and then waved the hand in Rangiku's direction. "And this is our eldest sister Rangiku."

"Oh sisters." He said looking back at me with a wink, I couldn't help the smile. Look at us having our first inside joke together.

"Oh so you two have inside jokes now?" Rangiku asked. I could just smack her.

"No." Gin said plainly letting go of Orihime's hand.

"Hmm." Rangiku huffed then turned her attention to me but not before cutting her eyes at Gin. Really Rangiku? Please remove stick from ass thank-you. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Uh yeah I think I did." I rolled my eyes at her. Those two hood rats had ditched me and now they care if I was having a good time. "Come on Gin. I like this song." I grabbed my guy and with drink in hand I stormed off to the middle of the dance floor. I must admit I was having fun and I'll be damned if those two were going to ruin it.

"We're leaving now Nel." Rangiku was smart enough to send Orihime over for me. Gin and I had been dancing to a slow song, I turned to look back at my younger sister when the man kissed my temple and then released me.

"I had a good time with you Joven."

What that's it, no offer to take me home. Not that I would have accepted. No attempt to get my phone number. Did he really have fun with me? I must have looked confused when I turned back to him. Because he said something else to me.

"Sometimes you shouldn't push the good things. I come here often you may see me again Joven." And with that he turned and walked away from me. Leaving me utterly dumbfounded.

"Here Nel." Orihime passed me my clothes. How in the hell did she find them.

We left the club the three of us fully clothed and me still in shock. By the time we reached our temporary home my exhaustion hit me. It had been a long day for me and it was now 3a.m. I took off the top and skirt and slept in my laced panties on top of the white bedding. Surprisingly enough the bed was very comfortable and I fell asleep in no time.

Rangiku was knocking on my door at 8 in the morning.

"Fuck you! I'm sleepy." I was jet lagged and sore and worst of all I was still tired.

"You're gonna be late for work get up!" She barked opening the door and then with one shove of her foot she pushed me off the bed. I popped up and launched a pillow at her as she was exiting my room. I missed. Damn.

When we left that place with no A.C the day before the lady had handed the three of us uniforms. Khaki shorts that reached to my knees and a a green polo short that had the words **Los Niños de Peru** (loosely translated the children of Peru), written over the left breast. She wasn't specific on the footwear or at least Rangiku hadn't told me as such. So I put on black tennis shoes and white socks. I brushed my hair down it was wet from the shower that I had just taken and when it dried I didn't want it sticking out all over the place.

Orihime and Rangiku was wearing the same thing as I but both had their hair tied back in pony tails. Orihime wore brown flip flops and Rangiku wore white tennis shoes and white socks.

"Here wear this." Rangiku passed me a white name tag that pinned to my shirt. It said **Hola mi nombre es Nel**. Hmm simple enough don't want to confuse the kiddos with my whole name. At the top of the badge was a picture of a sun smiling brightly wearing sunglasses. In the lower left corner was a picture of a red-brown brick stoned one room school house with little stick children running out of the front door hands waving in the air. How cute. I scoffed to myself. It really was cute.

"Are you smiling Nel?" I looked up to see both of my sisters looking at me funny.

"Yeah, you've seen this. It's kind of cute." Rangiku and Orihime shared a glance, what's their problem. I shrugged and then pinned the badge to the right side of my chest. I scoffed down a weird sweet tasty pastry and some papaya juice.

We piled in the back of a white van that had the name of the organization on the side with the picture of the sun as well. It made me smile again. We picked up six other people on the way.

I was expecting for us to go to the building without the air conditioning and bad paint job but we didn't apparently that had been the old building. Instead we pulled up to a building that looked newly built. It was large in length but it was only one story. It's concrete walls had been painted all white and the remaining property had been fenced off with a silver chained fence. The name of the organization was painted in child like building blocks across the right wall opposite the front door. While on the left wall was a bigger picture of the sun in shades the single room school house and life sized children running and smiling from the entrance. It was all inviting and I gotta say I was rather proud of the idea that I would be working there.

I followed the group into the building. I was pleased when the cool air blew into my face when I walked in through the sliding glass doors. The main entrance opened into a rather large lobby. To the left was a circular reception desk with a woman wearing a tight low bun in her hair and talking on a headset while typing away at her computer. The waiting area had light green leather backed chairs and plasma tv mounted to the wall and various light brown end tables arranged between the chairs, and a light brown coffee table with magazines organized on the top of it. Below the table was a throw rug with different color flowers printed on it. The whole scene was very inviting.

"Welcome workers." A voice boomed coming around a corner. He stopped in front of us. His footsteps squeaking to a halt on the newly polished white floor.

He was a tall slender man wearing brown square rectangular glasses. His glasses matched the color of his eyes and his wavy brown hair. He was wearing khaki pants and a white polo shirt with the same emblem that was on ours. He wore brown penny loafers on his feet. "How are you liking Lima so far?" He asked and a couple of us looked around at each other and some mumbled

"Great."

"You're the last group of workers to arrive. So let us jump right into it."

Okay am I the only one to wonder who the fuck this guy is. Although I'm very happy to know he speaks fluent english.

"I am Sosuke Aizen the Director and I founded this organization." He said, he must also be a mind reader. He gave us a soft smile after he said that and I must say this guy could be a snake charmer in another life. "I am very pleased that you all have come here to help us for this summer. Most of the children here have no families, come from broken and abusive homes or just in need of someone to steer them in the right direction." He paused for a moment. "Miss R. M. Kurosaki" He called out and Rangiku raised her hand. "Ahh there you are. Please see Momo when we are done here she has your red shirt." Rangiku gave a single nod of understanding. Why'd she get to wear red.

"Mentors wear green, teachers wear red."

Man Mister Aizen is a freaking mind reader I just know it. I wonder if there are any other useful colored shirts I should know.

"The other colors you'll learn as you go on." Said the mind reader.

So, when are we gonna meet the Rugrats.

"Let's go meet the children shall we." I smirked to myself and shook my head.

The building was even bigger inside than it had looked outside. There were several different corridors of classrooms. Mister Aizen was kind of enough to point out the different areas as we followed him to where the children were. We even passed Rangiku's class, she chirped when he said she could decorate it any way she liked. I was happy for her, it made sense for them to make her a teacher after all she did have a Bachelors degree. We passed by a gymnasium nice polished floor a volleyball net was set up in the middle of the room and basketball nets lined the walls they were definitely meant for little children because my 5'6" could easily dunk on them.

"We liked to practice all the sports here, make sure the children are well rounded." Mister Aizen said as we murmured about the gym. Some of them nodded to his words I just remained in deep thought about me dunking on those tiny basketball nets.

We took so many turns I was thoroughly lost by the time we reached two double doors with silver bar handles. As Aizen pushed down on one of the door handles he turned back to look at us.

"These children need patience and a lot of attention. Some speak broken english while others speak only fluent spanish. We made sure to place you with the children accordingly." He looked around at our many faces and his eyes fell on me he smiled and nodded in my direction. And then he pushed open the door.

The sun shined through so brightly and as I stepped out into the open area I almost ran back inside it was so hot. The back of the building which had been fenced off looked like it stretched for miles. There was a play area to the left with swings, slides, jungle gym and sand box. An outdoor court for basketball and a separate field in the distance where some children and mentors were actively playing a game of what appeared to be kickball.

Sosuke Aizen let out a loud whistle by placing his two index fingers in his mouth, drawing our attention back to him.

"The people in brown shirts are your team leaders." He said and we all looked back out into the distance as several people in brown polos were jogging over in our direction. "Uh Momo"

"Yes Director Aizen." I wasn't the only person to jump out of their skin. The voice was quiet and innocent enough but it literally came out of nowhere. We all turned around to look at the short small framed young woman in the white polo, khaki pants and white tennis shoes no socks. She had her hands folded in front of her and her brown hair was down but kept back out of her face with a white head band.

"Do you have my clip board?" Director Aizen asked and we all turned back to him.

"Yes I have it here." The young woman reached behind her and pulled out a small leather bound journal looking book and handed it over to the Director.

"Okay let's see here." Aizen flipped open his book, fixed his glasses on his face and began to talk. "This here is Tia." Aizen waved a hand in the direction to his left.

A woman with an ample chest the word bosom buddy flashed across my mind. She was wearing a brown polo and khaki shorts. She had beautiful milk chocolate skin, bright green eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was cut about an inch close to her scalp and it was both shiny and curly. She wore a brown head band on her head that had a small white flower attached to it which had been positioned off to the right side of her head. She looked stern despite her appearance and I sincerely hope I wasn't part of her group.

"On your team we have Orihime I. Kurosaki and Neliel Tu Oder-" I raised my hand. "Are you Nel?" He asked once he noticed me.

"Yes sir and about two weeks ago I changed my last name to Jaegerjaquez." When I was born my mother tried to hide me from my father and she'd given me her maiden name needless to say my dad eventually found out about me.

"Alright then I'll make a note of that. It's definitely easier to say Miss Jaegerjaquez." Aizen pulled a pen out of his pocket and began scribbling in his journal.

"Follow me." Tia spoke unenthusiastically. Aizen didn't object so we followed the young woman over towards a field set up with child size soccer nets. "Later on tonight we are gonna have a welcome bonfire with the children. Some of the students from the local University will be coming over here to help with set up and entertainment." Tia stuffed her hands in her pockets. "If you put into the program you'll get a lot out of it." That was good advice. "These kids are good kids they just need you to help them remember that." Now that sounded scary.

I must say when I met the nineteen kids in our group I was a little overwhelmed at first. Some were overactive some were less active some were mean as hell while others were as sweet as sugar dumplings. There was also one other mentor in our group; a male. He was my age 24 and he had short inky black spiky hair. And A tattoo of a 69 on his face. His name was Shuuhei and he definitely had more personality than Tia and I put together which meant he got along great with Orihime.

Apparently this place was set up more like an American child day camp. We did activities with the kids throughout the day. Which included soccer, painting, music lessons (which I was all too happy to sit in the background and let Orihime and Shuuhei lead) followed by dancing (let me tell you I'm a whiz at the hokie pokie), story time, nap time (best part of the day because I got to take a nap too.) We also ate lunch and dinner with them. I can't say I cared to much for the food but I guess it will take some adjusting. Night eventually came and with it a nice cool breeze.

I can't say I was too happy about the bonfire because I was so tired, but this was part of the job I didn't sign myself up for. The celebration itself, was supposed to take place out back in the soccer field. The college kids had already arrived with their Professor. They set up the field with log benches circling the bonfire for the kids to sit on and chairs for the adults to sit in. A band was supposed to be part of the package deal. Complete with drums, keyboards and guitars. This was going to be interesting.

We walked our kids out to the field two by two with my special helper holding my hand. He was a shy sort of boy with straight inky black hair that stopped at his chin. He was known as the mute boy. He didn't smile and he preferred to play by himself. He had grown up in an abusive home his mother being the abusive drunk one. He was taken out of the home and he lived here at the center since the age of four. His name was Ulquiorra Cifer, he was six years old and I liked him.

When we reached the bonfire which was more like tiny six tiny campfires set up in a circle. Ulquiorra hid behind my leg.

"It's okay the fire won't hurt you." I bent at my waist and was speaking to him at eye level he only shrunk further into me. I really didn't know what to do.

"There is a burn on his left back leg Joven." I shot up so fast my hazel eyes shooting open in shock. No way. No way could it be. I dare not dream.

"I would bet my Clinical Ph.D that that burn has a lot to do with his fear." That cool smooth seamless voice. I've heard a lot of accents today but this American voice behind me was by far the sexiest. "Are you going to keep your back to me. I swear to you, I have on all my clothes." I hiccuped, that's right I did because I just realized I've yet to see him with his clothes on. I released Ulquiorra's hand momentarily and he whimpered. The rest of the group had made themselves comfortable in a section across from where I stood. I placed my arm around the young boy and smiled warmly at the man I met the night before.

"Gin Hi!" That sounded more chipper than my usual but it also sounded genuine.

"Hello Nel." He said. "Imagine my shock to see you here." My face fell what did he mean by that. "Not that there is anything wrong with you working here, it's just that in a big city like this-" Ahh that's what he meant. He was wearing a salmon colored button up with the top two buttons undone, tucked in his pants. Black slacks, a black professional belt and black Reeboks classics. Unusual pair of shoes for such a look but it worked for him. He also wore a silver watch on his left arm.

"Are you their Professor?" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder at the students that were standing near the bonfire.

"Yes I am." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh." That sounded like I was surprised and I was.

"What professors can't visit clothing optional bars?" He asked reading my mind.

"Isn't there like a rule against something like that?" I don't know if that's a stupid question but I had to ask, it's what I was thinking.

"It's in my rights and I'm not going to let some conservative hillbilly tell me what to do on my free time. Besides I'm a loaner Professor from America. What happens in Lima." He leaned over to me and I leaned over to him he whispered in my ear. "Stays in Lima." For some reason that sounded like it was more for me than for him." He clapped his hands together diverting his attention from me to the crowd. "Alright everybody let's get started."

Ulquiorra and I walked over and took our place in our section.

"I'm Dr. Gin Ichimaru and I teach Cross Cultural Psychology at the local university." Gin went into a spill about his back story. Apparently he visits Lima often with students from his home University. I didn't get the name because one of the kids drew my attention away from him.

The college students told campfire stories to the kids and then led them in a couple of games and songs and then put on a show of shadow puppets which was very interesting. The entire time I couldn't help but cut my eyes over to Gin. With each time my heart sinking in my chest because either caught him looking in my direction or he never looked in my direction.

"Stop stalking the old guy." Orihime leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not." I said defensively.

"Oh puh-leease. You're so obvious with it."

"I'm not."

"I hope she wasn't a bother for you." A young woman of average build and red hair said to me when she took her daughter's hand.

The parents that dropped their kids off for the day were now picking their kids up, while the other children in our group ncluding Ulquiorra had been taking inside by Tia and Shuuhei.

"No...No she was no bother." What a lie. This little girl in question name Aleksandra Twin was a handful you couldn't tell her nothing because she already knew it. I mean it was true she did already know pretty much everything. But she didn't have to always point that out to you and tell you when you're wrong and no I don't care that she's only five.

"Oh well that's good." Her mother said turning with her daughter in hand. The little girl turned back at me and stuck her tongue out. I had to say I was flabbergasted.

"Little Brat." I didn't mean for that to come out but it did.

"Nel!" Orihime squealed in shock.

"Oops sorry."

Five minutes later we were kidless and I was exhausted. And just when I thought I was going to be able to go home and get some sleep the college kids struck up a beat. Well jeez. Party on my friends just do it without me.

"Can we go home now?" I asked Orihime. Rangiku was across the way talking with her fellow redshirts, I gotta say that's the first time I've seen her all day.

"Nel it's only 9." Orihime said. "Shuuhei!" She squealed jumping up and down waving her hand in the air. "I like this song dance with me." The guy in a question began snapping his fingers to the beat and bobbing his head as he approached my sister. I rolled my eyes. Just as one of the college girls began to sing.

_Yellow Diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

I would tell you the name of the song but as it were I didn't know it. I hung my head and began to shuffle over to some free logs. I wonder if they would be comfortable to lay on. But I froze when I felt slender arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Where are you going Joven." He pulled me into his chest and I thought I would melt into the ground at the mere sound of his voice and the closeness of his body. "Dance with me." I nodded.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

We moved together as one just like the night before. The campfire danced across his face bringing him to life, because lord knows I was beginning to wonder if he was real. We swayed during the verse and began to jump up and down with the rest of the crowd during the chorus.

Gin was such a mystery. I wanted to know more about him, wanted to know if he wanted me like I wanted him. Funny enough when I first met him, when I first learned his age, the certain prestige he held in the academic community, I never thought to wonder if he was taken. Now I was starting to wonder.

I thought myself slick when I interlocked my right hand with his left and lifted them above my head as we swayed to the upbeat of the song.

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place._

I nearly chanted out a hallelujah chorus when I didn't feel a wedding band on his left ring finger. I let my head fall back, his hand wrapping around me and resting on the small of my back. The song was winding down and I didn't want this moment to end. I looked back at him and he was looking down at me, I wonder for how long. He released my hand placing it on my right cheek.

My breath caught in my throat and my mouth opened slightly in shock. It seemed like it happened in slow motion when his lips finally connected with mine. He tilted his head to the side and brought me closer to him my right hand resting on his neck my left hand grabbing at his forearm. I was up on my tip toes as he deepened our kiss. He tasted like mint chocolate chip well at least that's my thought. He was so talented with his tongue and I can honestly say I've never been kissed like that before, he dominated me all the way and I wasn't complaining.

The song finally ended and Gin began to pull away. I lowered myself from the tip of my toes my hands falling idly to my side and I must have been giving him a look of confusion as I bit down on the left side of my lip, steadying my breathing.

"Are you okay Joven?" He asked, with a look on his face that said I just committed a terrible crime lock me up. And I don't know what came over me but the words left my lips before I could stop them.

"I want you inside me."

* * *

><p>Song in this chapter,<p>

We found love-Rihanna


End file.
